1. Field of the Invention
A distributor is provided for selectively connecting with a plurality of voltage sources a plurality of electrical devices, such as the sensors and actuators of an electro-mechanical installation. A pair of voltage supply connectors mounted on a housing include first pins that are connected to continuously supply power from a first voltage source to the internal electronic circuitry of the distributor, and second pins that are connected via a jumper switch to selectively connect a second voltage source with the electrical devices. At least one bus connector is also provided on the housing for connector with a high-voltage bus bar supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various voltage distribution systems have been proposed in the prior art for supplying power to various types of electrical loads, particularly in the field of automation technology for the replacement of the relatively expensive prior solutions.
There is a need for optimization here, especially with regard to the voltage supply of the distributors and the electrical appliances to be connected to them.